fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaze no Kuni
The land of sand and nomads. The people of Kaze no Kuni are a tough and hardy folk, tempered under the heat of the sun and polished by the sand and the wild sandstorms. Kaze no Kuni Only the inhabitants of this land can claim to ever truly know Kaze no Kuni, it is said. Its great length only matched by its inhospitable environment as well as the strangest of its people to the eyes of anyone that is a foreigner, for Kaze no Kuni is different, in more ways than it can be told. Vast deserts of red and white sand stretch through the land, forbidding mountains where treacherous passes are guarded by treacherous peoples, sweltering heats, sandstorms, giant scorpions, fiery food, poison, fortresses made of mud, dates and figs and blood oranges. These things are what most people would consider of the country, and while these exist, to be sure, there is far more to this ancient land than just that, even stretching to the earliest documents that date back to thousands of years ago. Long mountain ranges comprise its western and northern boundaries, named through the ages as Ryū no Sekitsui, the Dragon Spine, and these have kept the land separate from the other feudal realms for hundreds of generations, although the deserts themselves have played a big part of this as well. Behind the wall of mountains, most of the country is an arid wasteland. Nor due the Southern and western shores prove more hospitable, being for the most part a snarl of reefs and rocks, with few protected anchorages. Those ships that do put shore there, whether by choice or chance, find little to sustain them, there are no forests along the coast to provide timber for repairs, scarcity of game, few farms and even fewer villages where provisions might be obtained, and even fresh water is hard to come by. There are few cities in Kaze no Kuni, with the remains of glorious old cities scattered either built next to mountains or dried rivers, all crumbling and slowly being devoured by the desert. But for those that still live and thrive, they have been built over fresh springs or huddled next to the lifeblood that are the rivers. The nobility of Kaze no Kuni boasts that theirs was the first land inhabited, although this was something that scholars still debate, some passing it as a mere claim of importance, others as just a tale. What it is know that those that chose to remain in the Kaze no Kuni found lands that were far from welcoming. It was with good reason that in ancient times the desert was referred as the Empty Land. The northern lands prove to be a barren scrub, its dry and stony soil yielding little, even when irrigated, and once beyond Ma no Sabaku, the Demon Desert, one would find naught but a vast sea of restless dunes where the sun beats down relentlessly, giving rise from time to time to savage sandstroms that can strip the flesh from a man's bones. Yet for those that remain, they saw a beauty in that stark, hot, cruel land and chose to make a life out of it. Most settled in the banks of rivers, digging canals ditches to bring its life-giving waters to trees and crops they planted. Others ventured across the sea of dunes, to the red rocks and sands of the westerlands where they huddled to the coasts living off fish and crabs. The more restless pushed towards the mountains, where storms from the north would carry south, giving moisture and yielding fields of green that became crops. Only the bravest and maddest dared to strike out inland across the deep sands. Is this amalgamation of different people that have bred the inhabitants of Kaze no Kuni, brave and resourceful, hardy people that have acclimated through generations to their land. History Early History The legends of this land are mired with a thousand different fables. From thief princes that dwelt in caves that housed a thousand and one treasures to pirate corsairs that raided the stony shores. Gods that descended from the very heavens to shape stone with fire and even demons that dwelt in the sands only to be contained by priests and its God. However one thing is very apparent with Kaze no Kuni, as through its age it has been a land in conflict. This disunity is apparent from the oldest sources. The great distances between each pocket of settlements and the difficulty of travel across burning sands and rugged mountains helped to isolate each small community from all the others and led to the rise of many petty lords, more than half of whom in time began to style themselves as kings of a dominion. Petty lords and king have existed throughout all the continent to be sure, but seldom so many nor so petty as the Kings of the Wastes, Deserts and Crags of Kaze no Kuni. We won't speak of all of these. Most ruling over domains so small and conquests so short-lived, that they are scarcely worthy of note. However a few of the greatest do warrant mention as there were the ones from which the desert dwelling clans formed from and whose lines have endured for generations to come. From where today stands Sunagakure and its surroundings, hail the Oonakayama, industrious and headstrong, it is said that the founder of this clan was led to a valley with a natural spring of water on its midst, surrounded by cliffs at the edge of the sea of dunes. Through generations did their blood spawn to the bloodline of Jiton, controlling metals with the chakra and thus becoming great warlords. From the northeastern hail the Kyokujitsu, claiming descent from the goddess Amaterasu through the use of their bloodline Shakuton, turning enemies into dissected corpses building their wealth by controlling the gold and salt mines abundant on the northern edges of the country. The Ōshi hail from the western mountains, creating wonders with glass through craftsmanship as well due their bloodline. Artisans without equal they were warriors that fought with great artistry. The Chikamatsu hailed from the south, wanderers, performers of arts and researchers, they were pioneers with puppets, and their mechanical creations brought awe as well fear on the hearts of the enemies. Others clans emerged, such as the fearsome warriors and hunters known as the Saeko, the Warai who had mastered the control of Hyenas, as well as Aiel, pupils of the Shukaku who had learned to control the sands of the deserts. For generations, the clans warred against each others, their domains growing and shrieking through the ages. Petty clans absorbed into the ranks of these more powerful shinobi after pleading fealty. Their services were solicited, by the nobility of the land that had settled in city-state of Rōran and even beyond the desert of their country as an age of blood and warfare continued through the continent. However after hundreds of years of warfare around the continent, something happened, as in the distant Hi no Kuni, the ancient enemies that were the Uchiha and Senju clan united, giving birth to the Hidden Villages. With time would the rest of great nations follow suit, with Kaze no Kuni becoming the last of the nations not to have one. The Daimyou, ruling from Rōran, fearing for the wealth from his lands, decided to remedy this and thus send missives to the Great Desert Clans as well the Sagely Order of the Land and Several Religious groups, to form what would be known as the Great Council of Rōran and from its agreements would a new village be born. Sunagakure and the Kazekages The dream of Sunagakure has begun and those that had agreed would set their differences and bad blood of generations, enough for the clans that had been ancient enemies now found themselves under the same banner. For the rest that did not, they were allowed to continue with their ways as long as they did not disrupt the village. Reuniting on the lands that once had belonged to the Oonayakama Clan, the citizens of the new village sound would elect a shinobi from the founding clans to become their leader, imitating the rest of great hidden villages by taking the title of Kazekage. During the early days of the village, construction began and the creation of several departments and specific units according to the idiosyncrasies of the people that called Kaze no Kuni their home. It was during these times that the village began to forge its first diplomatic ties, with the country in which they lived on, as well with other nations and hidden villages. The First Kazekage would soon attend the First Kage Summit, a consequence of the creation of the village. The village experienced a period of growth and expansion until it would take part of the First Shinobi World War. With the end of the war, many returning shinobi faced a long period of recovery. The Kazekage herself, beloved by her people regardless of Clan or bloodties, having sustained heavy injuries that would take down lesser me. But even for all her strength, her wounds proved to be far severe for the knowledge of the experienced medics of the village and soon she would depart this world. After a long time of mourning and a state funeral, her body was laid to rest on mausoleum created for those that bore the title of the Kazeage. Done with the mourning the village lived on, and the Second Kazekage was elected. And through his work, the village would experience a boost in population as well in military assets. Hailing from the Chikamatsu, the Kazekage instated the puppet corps, something which became another hallmark of the village. His long reign faced the next coming wars, the Second Shinobi World War that lasted a mere five years until the death of the Lord of Yugakure that had remained neutral. Attempting to seize the opportunity of a fragile pact, the Second Kazekage contracted and dispatched assassins to kill the leaders of Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Kusa and Ishi and while some of this attacks succeed not all have the intended effect. Plans continue forth with Sunagakure launching an invasion and securing a firm foothold in Ishi no Kuni, Nohara no Kuni and portions of Southern Tsuchi no Kuni, slowly advancing forward until they are halted by the combined efforts of Iwagakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure and Kumogakure, slowly repelled back. With Suna troops spread too thin, Iwagakure breaks through the lines and marches down to Kaze no Kuni, sacking cities and slaughtering thousands in the process until a great host sat on the doorstep of the village. Rushing back to the country, the Kazekage fought battle after battle as the siege continued and the beleaguered defenders of Sunagakure no Sato held for three weeks before being overwhelmed, the main gate demolished and the village sacked. Where it not for the secret passages that led the civilians out, the entire population would have being put to the sword. Captured, the Kazekage was executed and while Iwa wished to take control of the country, the long war had debilitated them as well forcing them to retreat with their loot. Sunagakure, broken through ambitions and war had turned into a shadow of its former self and for a year it would lick their wounds attempting to establish a sense of order. A pact was reached with what remained of the shinobi leadership with the Monks of Bishamon, as they would lent their expertise to quell down rebellions and keep the public order where the few and overwhelmed Suna shinobi could not be. A third Kazekage was elected and with him came a fiery promise of recovery of past glories. A Kyokujitsu , he would use wealth of the clan to repair and revitalize the village and cover the scars of the sack it had suffered. Slowly building the population of the village as well conceiving ambitious plans to restore the standing of Sunagakure in the world. But ambition would get the best of him. As due the construction of a pipeline, the Kazekage would stir the anger of Amegakure and the two nations were locked in conflict. The short but brutal war was a set back. For not only did Sunagakure failed to secure the precious source of life, but it would as well claim the life of the Kazekage, slain in battle. In light of this a ruling council would take the reigns of the village and pull back all their shinobi. And for five years it would rule through the famine that plagued the country until the election of the fourth Kazekage. A descendant of the Oonakayama Clan, the council elected the young man to become leader, hoping that his youth and inexperience would prove to make him a controllable puppet. The Kazekage however had little intention of following a council of old war hawks and slowly began to replace this council with those he considered worthy. His reign marked as a period of reconstruction and repair that has not only stretched for the village but the country as a whole with the creation of vast greenhouses, granaries, repair of necessary infrastructure like wells and byways. With the egoistical and hedonistic Wind Daimyou more centered in following pleasures, the man was content in allowing the new Kazekage to take reigns of the country as a whole. Cities have been reconstructed, raiders driven away and diplomatic ties have been repaired and strengthened, recovering some of the lost prestige Sunagakure once had. This stability had lent itself as the village has not seen itself in a serious conflict that other great shinobi village have experienced and while this period is far from the grandiose antiquity of the First and the Second, it has been dubbed the Negotiator's Peace. '' ''As of now the village has had four Kazekage from their inception. Oonakayama Sumiye - Shodai Kazekage 87 SD - 67 SD Known as the First, the Steel Rain, the Blade of Unity, the Victorious, The Builder. First Kazekage elected in the village and leader of the Oonakayama Clan. Oversaw and developed of the Earliest Shinobi Academy of Sunagakure, Hospital and the Instated the creation of the ANBU. Fomented a better relationship between the founding clans giving positions of high office to members of the other founding clans. Attended the First Kage Summit as consequence of creation of Sunagakure. Fought during the First Shinobi World War and died a year later in consequence of her injuries sustained in battle. Chikamatsu Atsushi - Nidaime Kazekage 67 SD - 24 SD Known as the Mechanist, the Constructor, Bittersteel and the Old Kage. Second Kazekage and Leader of the Chikamatsu Clan. Founder and Patron of the Puppet Corps, longest serving Kazekage as under his leadership the village fought two wars, initiating the third shinobi world war after dispatching assassins to sly the leaders of Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Kusa and Ishi with some of these attempts succeeding while others failing, breaking the fragile peace. Executed after the conclusion of the Third Shinobi World War after the sacking of Sunagakure. Kyokujitsu Saburo - Sandaime Kazekage 23 SD - 13 SD Known as the Sunspear, the Red Sand Viper, the Crimson King and the Bold. Third Kazekage and Leader of the Kyokujitsu Clan. Led the village through its initial reconstruction with the wealth of his clan. Proposed the construction to a pipeline into Arashi no Kuni's land. Initiated the war against Amegakure. Slain on Arashi no Kuni during the conflict. Oonakayama Takato - Yondaime Kazekage 8 SD - To Date Known as the Negotiator, The Conciliator, Eagle of the West and the Iron Storm. Fourth Kazekage and Descendant of the Oonakayama. Elected by the village ruling council during the five year interregnum that lasted during the shortages of resources. Repaired the relations with other hidden villages and their countries through diplomacy and has advocated most of its reign to rebuilt village and country. Nominally assuming control of the country due the lackluster leadership of the current Daimyou, as well facing rebellions on the west of Kaze no Kuni. The People The People of Kaze no Kuni are of hardy stock. Tempered through the daily trials that entail living in such hospitable environments where lack of water and a scorching heat are almost a constants. Usually the inhabitants are lithe individuals of smooth olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes, tending to the wells, as well crops of olives, figs, dates and blood oranges. Moving towards the unforgiving deserts you would find people of darker skin, nomads living as hunters and warriors living from the very lands in a constant struggle of survival that have made them strong, fearsome and cunning. For those that live close to the mountain passes or in some instances in the few safe anchorages they show a lineage of settlers from more forgiving lands as they are fair of skin, sunburnt or freckled, sporting blonde and brown hair, with the first cities being built by them. However despite all these differences, they all proudly claim to be from this land. The Nomad tradition has marked much of the people of this land. As they tend to dress lightly, in loose robes that allow them to better sustain the intense heat. This same is applied to their shinobi, being a country that while large does not count with the same number as other countries would as they are warriors that excel in hit and run tactics, preferring to avoid pitched battles using their knowledge of the land to maximum effect in order to demoralize their enemies. Their cuisine is exotic as well, with citric fruits, olives, dates, figs, peppers and pomegranates, all these grown near canals or rives, featuring along with an assortment of meats of species only found in these lands. Climate The desert which is Kaze no kuni is a diurnal place where the days in the summer can exceed 45 Celsius and the night can reach freezing temperatures. This is due to the clear, blue sky which allows the sun to radiate its rays down upon the sand from dawn till dusk, but once the sun sets there are no clouds to trap the heat and the warmth quickly disperses and leaves the sand and the air frigid. The air is dry and has a very low humidity, which has led to the plants growing in the desert experts at retaining what little water they get and only around the riverbeds will you find lush, green plant life. Further out in the desert you will rarely find anything else but stray tumbleweeds, weathered trees worn down and misshapen by the sandstorms, and cacti. Often you will find wildflowers near the rivers, such as the golden poppies often surrounding the prickly pear cacti. However, a large array of wildflowers grow and some have medicinal properties. The wildlife of Kaze no kuni consists of your typical desert animals which have adapted to the unforgiving environment, these include species such as fennec foxes, snakes, scorpions, rodents and certain birds. All have adapted to the environment and you will often find that the desert comes alive during the cooler nighttime and numerous of species have adapted and become nocturnal or developed other ways to deal with the intense heat, even using it to their advantages at times. The land is often plagued by sandstorms which can last for various extends of times as well as Notable Locations Rōran The capital city of the vast desert. It is located near the coast and has access to water and despite being located in a dessert, they have a surprising amount of plants and green trees growing in, near, and around the city due to being situated close to the water. Large mountain ranges shield the city from most of the harsh winds coming in from the coast and the city is not hit by sandstorms as often as the other locations. Sunagakure Being surrounded by desert offers the village a natural deterrent against invasion, as a few foreign powers would be willing to endure the sandstorms and water scarcity common to Suna. Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, further fortified by a gate that houses a garrison of shinobi and watchtowers erected on the plateaus as well the edges of the cliff face, making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The buildings inside are made either of clay or stucco, which helps to keep the buildings cool under the scorching sun of Kaze no Kuni. As of now, the village has had four Kazekage from their inception. Asauchi This city nestled in a large valley between the mountains have one great advantage, besides being shielded by the mountains, and that is the river which flows into their valley. The water brings life and enables the city to produce various vegetables and other consumables that would otherwise not be able to survive in such a dry climate with sandstorms raging every now and then. This also makes them the main producer of goods. So, if you eat or buy any greens or other less exotic foods they are most likely from Asauchi. Ryumyaku Situated near the Demon Desert and close to the mountains, Ryumyaku is a mining city and supplies most of the country with its gold and salt. Many pieces of jewellery are made from gold or silver, even gems, mined from these mines. The city cannot be entered from any point other than the secret Sumiya's gate, which leads down into a network of tunnels which lead to the grand city. The gate is famous for never having been breached by hostile forces. A myriad of underground crystal clear lakes gives the city, and its inhabitants, the water they needs. Sekara A city where you have to be quick on your feet to survive. Here it is every man and woman for themselves. It is the main platform for almost all illegal activities in Kaze no Kuni. The Shinobi of the country has their work cut out for them here, which is also the reason why such a large number of shinobi have been deployed to the city. Kirinji Not far from its main competitor Asauchi lies Kirinji. It is dryer than Asauchi, but the river they share ends here and the city has become the second supplier of everything from greens to meat and grain. Nimaiya Situated north of Sunagakure this city and at the edge of a mountain pass, this is a trading town, where most wares make a stop before going further, this also offers wares from the other countries. Besides being a trading town, the city has a strong garrison ready to jump into action if it should ever be needed. Oetsu Isolated by mountains on one side and the vast ocean on the other, Oetsu makes for a small oasis in this vast desert. The buildings are white, the ocean breeze keeps the city at a bearable temperature at day despite the dry air. Akuram A rest town, no one ever stays long. There is a few inns and stores, the essentials. Akuram supply the Shutara Fortress with all it needs and many wares pass through here. Most people pass through here before heading towards the mountains or south. Shutara Fortress The great Shutara fortress lies to the north between mountains and above a forked river. It is a harsher terrain than the other locations and not many live here, most who do are shinobi stationed here or people with another military education. Notable Characters of Hi no Kuni TBACategory:Kaze no Kuni Category:Countries